codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Sino-War
Call of Duty: Sino-War is an upcoming first-person shooter video game developed by Infinity Ward and published by Activision. It is the eleventh main Call of Duty game, it is set in the year 2008 during a fictional war called the "Sino-American War " between the United States, the European Union and Russia, versus China and the fictional military alliance, MEMA (Middle East Military Alliance). Gameplay On February 8, 2013 a day after Call of Duty: Ghosts was confirmed to be in development, rumors started that Infinity Ward had a development team that was developing another video game, possibly a squeal to Call of Duty: Ghosts. The rumors were confirmed on June 11, 2013 at E3 when Activision Blizzard showed a surprise trailer for a video game nobody had never seen before, Activision Blizzard's CEO announced after the trailer was done that the game shown was the squeal to Call of Duty: Ghosts and that the game is called Call of Duty: Sino-War, after that, some Infinity Ward staff answer questions about the game, they said that Call of Duty: Sino-War was the squeal the Call of Duty: Ghost, they said that that the game would use new Quantum engine instead of the long-time IW engine, they also said that the game would be released in Q4, 2014 for Microsoft windows, Playstation 4, and Xbox One, and that the game takes place in 2008 during the fictional Sino-American War between The United States, the European Union, and Russia versus China and the fictional military alliance, MEMA. Characters, locations, and missions well stay unknown until newer trailers and updates are announced, according to the Infinity Ward staff since the game takes place in modern times weapons well be based on what today's military use, meanwhile the Official live action gameplay Sino-war takes place at E3 on June 12th, On June 13th Sino-war was made available for pre-order for Windows, A Playstation 4 and Xbox One pre-order date has not yet been confirmed since they are not released to the public, Activsion says that once Playstation 4 and Xbox one are out they well share a pre-order date. On July 19 the Youtube channel of Call of Duty upload a Gameplay video of a unnamed mission, raveled in the end to be the mission Paratrooper. The staff also confirmed that well have a multiplayer mode, though what modes and maps multiplayer well have is unknown at the moment, though there are four official Call of Duty: Sino-War photos that appear to be possible multiplayer maps, the fist photo shows a US solider on top of a skyscraper looking down on a ruined Chinese city, another one shows two possible Chinese soldiers near a nuclear factory attacking US soldiers, the third one shows US soldiers rushes to attack possible MEMA soldiers on a unfinished dam, and the fourth, last, and most interesting one shows a US soldier near a swimming underwater near a tropical island with equipment that looks like a scuba set, suggesting that scuba sets and driving underwater may be in the game, but is not yet confirmed. Plot Not much is know about the game's story, besides that it occurs in 2008 and that there is a war called the Sino-American war between the US, the European Union, and Russia versus China and the fictional military alliance, MEMA. The first relived mission "Boot Camp", takes place at Camp Georgia and is a similar training mission to the one in Call of Duty. The Secound revaled mission, Paratrooper, takes place in China Missions *Boot Camp *Paratrooper Fractions Playable *United States Army Characters *Issac Miller *King *Bell *Davis Weapons *M249 Machine Gun *M1903A4 sniper rifle *M16 rifle *M67 grenade